When He Sees Her On His Doorstep
by rainbows-and-quartie-and-tike
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Mike Chang had been best friends since they were ten, and fake married in pre-school. Follow them as things get tough, but will they give up and not stay friends?


Fabang Nerdmance

When he sees her on his doorstep with her sleeping bag in hand, at the age of ten, he's happy, because Quinn Fabray is the coolest girl ever. The only girl that could beat him at Pokemon….. The only person that could beat him at Pokemon! His mum is in the kitchem making dinner, she knew that Quinn was here. They ran up to his room to pla video games. Mike had never been so content.

When he sees her at the age of fifteen on his doorstep, red faced and blotchy eyed, with her sleepover bag in hand, he knows something is wrong and he immediately let's her in, closing the door behind him. She is still in her Cheerios uniform, and her long blonde hair was still in that high ponytail, so he realized she must have just gotten home from Cheerios practice. "Q?" He questions, and she immediately falls into his arms. "Finn and I broke up." She said, and he couldn't help the eye roll that followed shortly after her words. The two were always breaking up and getting back together. "I'm sorry." He said in a voice that sounded bitter, and of course she notices immediately. She put her signature HBIC glare on and walked out the door, bag in hand. Mike had never felt so lonely.

When he sees her at his doorstep, this time with her large purse in hand, at the age of sixteen, he's surprised. They hadn't talked since their fight a year earlier and he had been missing her like crazy. She's wearing one of those sun dresses that she loves and he just blinked at her. "You joined Glee Club." She said simply and he nodded. "I know it would be hard for you, with Finn and Rachel." She hurtled herself into his arms. Don't think that Mike didn't notice how well she fit in his arms.

When he sees her at his doorstep, a week after they made up, shaking and looking like she is gonna break down in tears, he bites his lip and just holds her. "I'm pregnant." She whispered, and he was speechless. It took him a few minutes, but he finally mustered up the courage to ask; "Who?" She just starts to cry and he was pretty sure he knew the answer when she surprised him. "Noah Puckerman."He nodded into their embrace and let her inside. "At least you can name him after me." He said, and Mike noticed the small fraction on a smile on her face in the midst of the tears.

When he arrives home from Asian Camp over the summer before Junior Year, she is sitting on the stairs leading up to his house. "What do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, and she just shook her head. "I saw Beth today." He stops all his joking and laughing when he hears those words. "How is she?" He asks, and the sad smile on her face almost break's his heart. "She's beautiful. A perfect mix of me and Puck." He joins her on the stairs and squeezes her arm. "I'm dating Tina." He whispered, as she looked up. "Congratulations." Mike pretended not to notice the twinge of sadness in her words.

When she arrives at his doorway, a little blonde boy in tow, just after the school year has started, he is scared. "Quinn? Who is this?" His voice trails off as she stares at the boy that looks just like her and Sam. She raises an eyebrow and then starts to laugh. "This is Sam's brother. I'm watching him while Sam is out doing something." She shrugged. "Entertain us?" She asks of him, smiling sweetly in that way that would only make him cave. "I'll get the football." As they play, Mike can't help but notice how great of a mother Quinn will be some day.

The night of Christmas Eve, it's snowing that year. Tina is there, and they are kissing under the mistletoe. Then the doorbell rings. He forgot until just after the door was open, that she came over every Christmas eve. Or maybe it just slipped his mind? He was about to tell Tina that he was busy, but she started to nibble on his ear and he forgot to tell her, that was why she was still here. She walked into the room and saw the two of them kissing. She blinked and walked back out, he followed. Mike noticed the tears in her eyes and wanted to beat himself.

When he opens the door that summer, the day before school starts, she is in a short black skirt, a leather jacket, and has pink hair with a bunch of piercings. "I'm a skank." She said, and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He said, she nodded and walked back to her car. Mike hadn't realized that he has dropped the phone until Sam was yelling into it for five minutes.

He is sure that he never wants to open the door again, because it's already January and there is no snow. She's at the other side of course, wearing a skirt and a sweater. "You must be freezing." He says, and she shakes her head before pointing to the scarf on her neck, hat on her head, and cute little mittens on her hands. "Hot chocolate?" He asks and she says "Of course." Mike noticed how cute her red nose and cheeks were.

Now its March and Rachel Berry had just gotten married. She hadn't gone, she ditched them. So when the door opened, he expected it to be her, but it wasn't. It was his mother, and there were tears in her eyes. "Mom?" He asked immediately, jumping up from the couch to help his mother sit down. "Mike, it's Quinn." She said those words and he froze. "What about her? Is she gone?" He had expected her to leave weeks ago, he was surprised she had made it this far. "Sweetie, there was an accident." The world doesn't seem to exist as he processes this information. "W-What?" She takes a breath. "They're not sure if she's gonna make it." He is up out of his seat so fast, you'd think he was going light speed. He's at the hospital in no time, pacing in front of the operating room door. Mike has never been so scared.

When there is a knock at her hospital room door, she expects her mother, or maybe Rachel, but wonders why she doesn't expect it. He has tears in his brown eyes and she wants to cry too. "Hi." He says, sitting on her side, near the legs that they don't know if she will ever feel again. "Hey." She said back, taking his hand in hers. "I'm alive." Quinn has never loved him more.

When there is a knock at his door, years later, he doesn't know who it could be. He had just moved to L.A. and knew absolutely no one. But when he opens it and sees a wheelchair bound girl with blonde hair, his face brakes into a smile. "Q?" She asks, and she nods. "Your mom told me you were here." She said, and he bent down to hug her. "Come in." Mike had never been happier to open a door in his twenty five years of living.

After a while, she opened the door for herself. Soon they started to date and she was there so much that she suddenly had a key. But things were getting weird with them, well the had always been weird. She would be gone a lot, saying she was at work, but he knew better. He was gonna confront her that night when she hadn't come home. At around seven he got a knock at the door and he went to answer it. It was Quinn, and she was standing. She was crying, and he was crying too. She held a cane for dear life, but she was standing. "I told you there was a reason I was gone. And man did it take a lot of work." He kissed her. Mike had never felt more in love with Quinn Fabray.

The next time they knock on a door, she is in his arms. It wasn't exactly knocking but more pushing as he furiously kissed her and she ran her hands through his hair. Let's just say Mike had never had fun like he did with Quinn Fabray.

After that, there is another time. She is in his arms again, of course. But this time, she's in her wedding dress and he is holding her while managing to bring her wheel chair in too. Mike Chang and Quinn Fabray- Chang were in love. And that would never end.


End file.
